youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
The Woods
This is for The Halloween Contest This Contains CURSING! Chapter 1 Ahhhh, Please no stop! The girl is running through the woods, She goes onto the Road there she runs down and see's a car the girl says, "Please Help me" The car speeds off, The girl is sobbing, She doesn't notice the killer behind her, CRUNCH! SQUISH! There she goes, Dead on the road as the killer drags her bloodied body away. 2 Days Later "Hey Sophia!" Says Yesenia, "WHAT!?!?!" Says, Sophia, Were gonna be late let's go! So then I and Sophia get in the car, We turn on the new's and it says "Local Girl that was missing, Was found this morning she died by axe to the head, A male saw her on the road but dismissed it saying "It was probably a prank", Her body was dragged approximately 2 miles away. We advise all teenager's to be caution, This is a thick murder", "Oops" I say, I can tell Sophia is scared, But then I remind her that today is the day me and 7 other boys and girls, Are going to take a little ride, and she is pumped up for that! When we get to school the day goes fast "RINGGG" Then were out! My friend Linda, Says she forgot something so she goes back to School, As she is walking through she hears foot steps so she get's scared, Then before she knows it, She is attacked by a Man, She let's go of his grip and run's she manages to hide in a counter, Then the axe man walks to the same counter...She screams as the axe goes through the wood and into her foot! She screams and screams until her scream is cut off! He struck her 16 times in the Hands,Face,Feet and Stomach, She then is dragged into the woods. Chapter 2 We all head into the truck! Me Yesenia,Jackie,Mallory,Trent,Jake,Doug, and Jenny, are in the car ready to camp out, we head to our cabin but then there is a Fog, I mutter "Damn" we see this strange thing dangling from a tree branch, So we all go look but when we do we see that is it none other then LINDA!! We scream and drive to the cabin, Everyone is to shocked to speak, We then hear a knock on the door we all jump... Then Jenny checks the pothole on the door, She then freezes and then she falls on the floor, Someone stabbed her eye! There is a pounding on the door as the axe breaks a piece of the door! Good thing it's a two story cabin! I run upstairs not daring to scream, That last thing I notice is the door being forced open, and Yesenia hiding behind the couch! Chapter 3 Me and Mallory went into the basement of the Cabin, Mallory says to me "Trent or we going to live?" Then I say "I don't know baby" The door of the basement swings open we hide behind the staircase but it's to late he knows where there, The next thing I know is that his axe goes through the stairs and into my head, My head hurt's Mallory screams until I hear a big "CRACK!" I know that he broke her neck the next thing I see is her eyes wide open looking no where... I hear a scream! Me and Jackie are in the room in the closet of course this is the most common place to hide in but the thing is that it has a little place that you can't see only if you shine a light through it so it's a chamber so we can crawl through the floor's without him knowing, While crawling he steps on my back so I let out a "Hmpf" He hears it, I can feel him big, But that was the weakest place so when he steps on it, it breaks and he knows that we are down there! So I crawl as fast as I can, Jackie has made it and she is saying "Sophia hurry!" But then with his axe he is making a hole! I drop into the living room! With a scream, He knows I'm down there.. I find Yesenia and tell her "Hurry into the kitchen!' So she hides in to corner where you can't see unless you see it in a right angle, I hide in the cabinet in the bottom, Thank God he didn't come in the kitchen. Chapter 4 "Okay I'm freaked out now" Says Doug, I try to calm him down but he won't we know where gonna get caught! So then we hear is feet pounding hard on the tile floor, The next thing I know is Jackie screaming! Her scream is caught off by something I don't know what. We hide under the bed, Good Spot Huh? The killer isn't gonna look under the bed, Doug is Hiding in the closet, We hear him enter as he creeps I'm not daring to breathe.. He opens the closet, I feel tears as I know he found Doug... He grabs him by the neck as Doug is screaming but the next thing happens so fast! Sophia runs upstairs into the room and screams! Yesenia is behind her he pays attention to them and throws Doug into the wall! I hear a teeth-Shattering Crack! As Doug's head is cracked I know he is dead... He Goes toward them as they run downstairs this is my chance I run downstairs and grab a glance of the "Killer" Grab Jackie and throw her into the window! I don't know is she is dead but before I think something grabs and pulls me into the room. Chapter 5 "JACKIE!!" I yell as she flies through the window the "Killer" Looks at me and the next thing I know I go flying through the window, When I feel the earth I acted dead, I hear Yesenia scream! I can't let her die she is my best friend! I get up but feel my ribs, I think there cracked, Then someone taps my shoulder, I almost scream but I remember the "Killer" I turn around to see Jackie!! She tells me "She has a hurt shoulder" I hear Yesenia scream as she is thrown out of the top window! we do some quick thinking, We have been in cheer-leading so we make a a seat with our arms as she hit's us we fall into a trench.. But I grab a root and pull us up, I look up horrified and see Mallory dead she has blood all around her face, But I didn't know she was dead she is hanging but the neck on the house.. I sob as we run.. We run and scream "Help" I think were not followed... Doug, ends up just cracking his arm, We lock the door and try to escape through the balcony but the killer knows our plan he grabs me and throws me outside, My stomach going up as I'm afraid I know this is the end of my life, I close my eyes as the pain hits me, It's fast and I know I'm dead... But the weird thing is I can still hear, I don't know whats happening. Category:Horror Category:Thriller